There has been proposed a digital camera for creating movie image data based upon a movie image shot by a digital camera, and frozen movie image data in which based upon a still image shot by the digital camera after shooting the movie image, the still image is reproduced for a predetermined period so as to produce a movie image file by linking to edit the frozen movie image data in continuation with the last frame of the movie image data (for example, see Patent Literature 1).